Legends and Stories
Legends and Stories The Two Dragons Once upon a time, King Tenerius decided to travel up north. He wanted to attack the chaos tribes that settled near the coast to proof his military prowess. While he traveled up north and reached the other side of the mountains with his army, he decided to build a tower in his name. So he ordered his men to build a strong watchtower on top of a hill. Sadly each time the tower was nearly completed the earth shook and the tower collapsed. Outraged about the phenomenon he ordered his troops to dig a hole into the mountain to find the cause of the shaking. As his troops dug they suddenly uncovered an underground cavern. When the first rays of light penetrated the darkness the hill began to shake once again. This time more intense as it ever did. To the surprise of the gathered humans two dragons broke out of the hill. One as dark as the night and the other as silvery as morning dew. For a short moment both dragon fought above the scared army. When the battle was finally settled, the black dragon fled further north and the silver dragon landed in front of the king. “Thank you King” the dragon said “We have been dormant for a thousand years and now we have been reborn. Do not go further north or my prophecy will turn to truth: you will die in the place where we were born.” The dragon then left the King and flew south, leaving the king silent behind. But Tenerius did not believe the dragons words and marched further north to only find his end in an underground cavern where two dragons had slept. Gregory the Lucky Gregory the Lucky was a knight,who never got injured, nor ever lost a battle, nor a game of king and queens. Many believed that he was the luckiest man in the world. When the war was over Gregory the Lucky decided to test his luck for a final time and traveled the world. Wherever he went he tested his luck, but never did he loose or did death come to collect his soul. As such he got bored to never ever loose nor die and looked for a way to stop his streak of luck. He was so desperate to finally loose that he decided to seek out death. He wandered over mountains and seas. Through the deepest of dungeons, mazes and deadliest landscapes to find death. After several years he finally reached a sole room at the end of a gigantic maze. In there he found a table and two chairs. One empty and the other one occupied by a white boned skeleton. On the table: an untouched chessboard. Gregory the Lucky entered the room and set on the free chair. Suddenly the skeleton came to life, streched his hands and did the first move on the chessboard. “I give you what you want if you loose” said death as the game began. As the game unfolded Gregory began to shake in fear as once again he was winning the game. Death observed him with his skull-grin and did not utter a single word. Frustrated and full of anger that once again his luck would grant him victory he threw the table over and screamed at death. But death did not respond and looked at Gregory with empty cold eyes. When Gregory calmed down Death got up from his chair, looked at Gregory and said: “Everything you do in life has consequences and every person in the world can change any outcome as long as he decides to take action. Even if he is the most lucky or unlucky person in the world he has a choice to loose or win, die or live.” Neridin A long time ago, there was a couple in Ostland who wanted a daughter. Their wish was granted and the wife gave birth to a baby girl. They called her Neridin. Neridin was very beautiful but so very shy that she wouldn't go outside or ever leave the house. Weeks later, Cultists came to their town. The Cultists were very cruel and they took everything they wanted. They robbed houses and killed everyone who got in their way or who refused to give what they wanted. The couple was very frightened to lose their daughter so, they hid Neridin in the bushes so the Cultists couldn't find her. After the Cultists left their town, the couple tried to look for Neridin but they couldn't find her. She was no longuer in the bushes where they hid her. Instead they found a little plant that is very sensitive. When you touch it, it would immediately close. So they thought it was their daughter, Neridin. So they called the plant after their daughter "Neridin" that means "touch me not" as it was so shy.